


The Moth and the Flame

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And candlelight, Gratuitous use of firelight, Hannibal Lecter is Obsessed with Will Graham, Hannibal doesn't know how to act, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon2018, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, somebody help Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Hannibal is obsessed with Will Graham.  Obsessively.





	The Moth and the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My Vividcon 2018 premiere vid. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Pretty vid and download is available at [Luminosity's Vids](http://www.lumsvids.com/vidfiles//Luminosity-129-The%20Moth%20and%20the%20Flame.m4v)


End file.
